fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Creators Battle Intolerance
The Creators Battle Intolerance is the third episode of Council of Creators: Side Stories, in which the Creators battle a villain called the Radium Rebel, representative of general intolerance and ignorance in the world. It is The Boy Who Cried Godzilla's debut story as a writer in the COC Universe, and is the chronological first appearance of his character in the series. However, it is set some time during Season 3 after the Creators first meet him. Summary A spring day turns sour when The Boy and Scoobydooman90001 are sent on a mission to track down the Radium Rebel to help their gentle elderly neighbor Mrs. Moronto. Story SuperNerd entered the house to the sound of a prerecorded applause track. While he was a bit put off by this, he had something more important on his mind. Wolfzilla sulked a bit that nobody had noticed her epic prank, and went to watch TV instead. Nerd stepped into the kitchen. “Uh, anybody leave a six foot piss-soaked teddy bear on the stairs?” “What? Oh, no that’s The Boy,” replied a nonchalant Scoobs. “What boy? Whose boy? That wasn’t a boy, that was some hobo’s fursuit…” “I thought I told him he could come inside,” he pondered before shouting “Koops!” The blockish blue head of Koopa clipped through the floor from the upstairs, “What’s going on?” “We made The Boy a room, right?” “No, where would we put it? He doesn’t really need to sleep though, does he? He’s fine in the alley.” “Well apparently he’s on the front stairs” “I thought he wanted to stay in the alley…”, pondered Koopa. “I’ll go talk to him,” Scoobs finished and walked outside as Koopa noticed the thoroughly baffled SuperNerd. “Oh hey Nerdo how was your vacation on Mars?” “Booooooy,” Scoobs said like he was speaking to a young child, “I thought you agreed to live in the alley.” “You’re dang right I… uh… did, but I don’t wanna stay in the house all day, so’s I came out to sit outside and enjoy the fresh air. S’a beautiful day out here Sc-Scott…. Scoobert! Siddown, have a drink with yer old pal Boyo!” It was a fine spring day. The sun was shining, carrying poofy clouds across the crystal blue sky on the cool, refreshing breeze. The florist down the street had her radio on, and the soft wind carried a smooth jazz clarinet and the aromas of her wares. Scoobs decided that The Boy might just know what he was doing, and opted to sit down with the smelly alley-dwelling bear costume. “Yaknow what, I think I will, Boyo.” “That’s the spirit, Scotty.” The Boy unzipped his head and pulled a grape soda from the void within. Despite the cheap, shabby looks of his musty upholstery it was pleasantly cold to the touch. Scoobs turned the bottle over in his hand. This brand was discontinued in 1983. He twisted the cap off and clicked his bottle against The Boy’s before taking a swig of the curiously fresh purple liquid. For all his faults, The Boy could pick ‘em. A bee hovered toward the flowers when the old bear sneezed out a cloud of dust. “’Scuse me, Scobny.” “Gezundheit”. The jazz softly wafting to the two loafers cut out for a moment and started blasting some talk show or other. They couldn’t really hear it, but judging by the slew of upset Italian coming from the proprietor, it was not something she wanted to hear. The Boy seemed puzzled by this development and went into puzzled mumbling as he downed the rest of his soda before starting down the street. “Booooy! Where are ya going?” “Gonna see whatsist…” Scoobs furrowed his brow and went to keep an eye on his new friend. He was good at heart, but his, say, peculiarities and horrible stench from a life on the streets could put people off. Down at the florist’s shop, Mrs. Moronto was attempting to fix her radio by prying out the batteries. “What’s the problem there, Mrs. Moronto?,” The Boy asked. “Oh, Boyo, it’s my radio! I had it set to my favorite station, and then I turn my back and it starts to say most horrible things!” She shuddered and her tail whipped even though she was wringing its end in her hands. “Lemme lissen…” I will repeat myself, brothers. Radium Rebel will liberate you from the tyranny and the filth of the Jew! And by Jew I am referring not to the individual Jew, but of the International Jewery. The Jew controls the money, and the world with their sob story of the so-called “Holocaust”, which not only did not happen, but was brought upon them by their own inherent corruption and-'' The Boy shuddered and flipped the dial as he started his muttering again. But he piped up long enough to turn to Mrs. Moronto and say “I’m Sorry you had to hear that. I’ll fix this.” Scoobs was certainly angry. Nazism was getting popular again for some quote-unquote reason, but a pirate radio station? This was getting out of hand fast, but what could realistically be done about it? He was a bit worried at what The Boy would do to this “Radium Rebel”. “Where are you planning to find this guy?” “Same shit, different day,” was all he understood from The Boy’s reply, but after a pause he turned around, “Dog-head boy, you can sniff, yes?” “What?”, replied a thoroughly baffled Scoobs. “Smell fascism. Do it.” “I can’t just, smell fascists, The Boy, What do you think I am?” “I’ll do it myself…” he muttered as he flattened his oddly egg-shaped body to the ground and started sniffing emphatically. He stopped uptown at some stiff country club and kicked in the door. “WHICH ONE A YOU FUCKS CAN BRING ME TO RADIUM REBEL!” A man glanced up from his tea and twitched his mustache as he glanced up through his monocle. “That national socialist lad? Sorry dear chap, we’re all British Imperialists here.” “Hmm. Sorry to bother you fine gentlemen. Be back for you later,” and with a curt nod he was gone, and Scoobs wondered how long a British Imperialist club had been in town without his knowing about it. “Shit. What was that back there, man?” “They’ll get theirs. They always do. One way or another.” “I mean… Yeah but, what? What’s your deal, man?” “I’d… I’d rather not talk about it if that’s all the same to you.”, replied The Boy with an uncharacteristically somber earnestness. “Uh, sure, but what is it we’re doing, I mean, I wanna stop this guy as much as you do, but what are you doing? I can’t help you if I don’t know.” “Gonna find a Nazi, gonna teach him a lesson.” “Okay. Cool. Maybe we check greasy suburban basements?”, offered Scoobs. “I like your thinking Scombo. Sharp.” And so the heroes two began their trek to the richest neighborhood in the richest part of town to the unassuming suburban areas to the poor shantytowns where they went in search of suspicious antennas in abandoned buildings. And t’was there that they found the dank and sullen basement lair of the purported champion of free speech and/or thought: Radium Rebel as he broadcasted live about how threatened he and his way of life were under attack by other people having rights and ways of life. His sickening green skin glowed in the dim light. “Hey fartface what the actual fuck is your deal, man?”, shouted the bear. The smug and drippy rebel put his feet up and spoke into his microphone. “I see some pale SoyBoys have found the sacred temple in search of silencing the truth!” “Read a fucking book you greasy asswiping twat! What can I say to you? Nothing in the world can make you understand what you don’t want to. You turn a blind eye to hfacts to justify your own stupid, petty, ignorant worldview?”, Scooby was clearly livid, “But what does that mean to you?” “Let’s tell his parents”, suggested The Boy. “Even if I tell you the reason I’ve said these things, you won’t understand because you don’t know anything about politics or religions! You’re just a lefty Virtue Signaling SJW Cuck! You cannot handle the raw power of a real ALPHA MALE!” And with that, Radium Rebel donned his fedora and sprouted greasy hairs on his neck to contain the raw power of his hatred for anything that he could not understand because it was not like him. “I bet you don’t think girls should never have sex except be completely sexually subservient to the true Alpha Males but not Chads! I am a Nice Guy! Girls should want me and nobody else!,” he shouted. The Boy looked baffled and muttered, “It’s almost like he’s a half-baked stand-in for general negative attributes in the modern world.”, Scoobs fired his lazer at the gelatinous form before him and it was absorbed into his sticky body. “You fools! Your violence against me only gives me arguments to turn my brothers against you! You cannot defeat me!” Radium Rebel cackled as he splurted a goopified version of Scooby’s beam back at the Creators, who dove away from the rancid, vicious liquid as it splashed the floor. “Boyo! I have an idea!”, shouted Scooby as they dodged Radium Rebel’s flying gooey fists. He turned to the glowing monster, “Hey, Radiohead! You’d better not touch me! I am openly Bisexual!” Radium Rebel hissed and flinched for a moment. Understanding what Scoobs was doing, The Boy opened his coat and produced a worn photograph. “Don’t look now, Rubbernecker, but I have a picture of some gay men!”, he shouted. “Noooooo! You won’t taint me with your pro-homo propaganda!” Wolfzilla then broke in through a boarded window with Koopa and Key Mace on her back. Mace shouted: “I am a Pansexual!” “That’s the worst one!”, cried Radium Rebel as his slime started to boil in the sunlight and the aura of gaiety, “They’re not straight but they’re not full queers either! You can’t tell them apaaaaart!” He began to cry gluey tears as his form shrank away. He was afraid to touch the gay ones, but he lashed out at Koopa, who caught his wrist in his pixelated hands. “Guess what, hotshot?”, he said in a supercool and in-control voice. “Let go of me!” Koopa smiled and continued, “I’m not gay at all. And I don’t mind that they are because they’re my friends!” The Radium Rebel screamed a baby-like squelch as his body ate through his fedora and dissolved itself. He couldn’t bear to see that different types of people could live in harmony. As The Creators returned to their home, The Boy stopped at Mrs. Moronto’s, and switched on her silent radio. “You don’t have to worry about that guy anymore.” “You mean it? Oh thank you! I cannot tell you how fearful this kind of thing made me. I… I didn’t feel safe in my on home. I have lived here for years, but… oh, thank you Boyo. Thank you thank you!” “Hey, Scooby did all the heavy lifting.” Mrs. Moronto smiled. “You and all of you friends are invited over for dinner! Me and Mr. Moronto will be glad to have you!” And so the Creators won their small victory over hatred and bigotry, and that night they enjoyed a delicious tray of lasagna with their friends the Morontos and feasted on leftovers for days to come. '''THE END' 'Appearances' 'Council Of Creators' * The Boy * Scoobydooman90001 * Koopa * Key Mace * Wolfzilla * SuperNerd295 Other Characters * Radium Rebel * Mrs. Moronto * British Imperialists Trivia * This story marks the first time that a writer for Council of Creators wrote their first episode as a part of Side Stories and not the main series. Category:Council of Creators: Side Stories Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:The Boy Who Cried Godzilla's Stories